¡Feliz familia!
by Amgd12
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tus hijos que no saben ni hacer una sopa instantánea y de repente les encargas los quehaceres de la casa? ¡Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Sango saben a lo que me refiero!. -Aparte de ser esposo, realmente no le encuentro otro problema a tu trabajo, padre /-¡Pues entonces Bibidi- babidi- bu y PUFF desapareció!/ -¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE HICISTE A MI ROPA, SESSHOMUARU TAISHO!


**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **¡Feliz familia!**

Mierda… Esa era una perfecta palabra para describir sus jodidas vidas en esos momentos.

Todo había comenzado cuando su madre la señora Izayoi esposa del gran hombre Inuno Taisho y con el cuan había tenido, no uno, no dos sino tres hijos: Sesshomaru de 18 años, Inuyasha de 16 y Sango de 15 años, había tenido dolores abdominales horrendos, alarmando a todos los integrantes de la familia los cuales le insistían fervientemente a que fuera a revisarse, pero la mujer se excusaba diciendo que estaba cansada sy solo necesitaba dormir un poco.

Gran error.

No pasaron muchos meses antes de que la mujer ya no soportara los dolores y se convirtiera en un mar de lágrimas andante, logrando desistir por fin a los pedidos de su marido e hijos.

-¡No me puedo creer que apenas haya venido señora! –cada vez que iban al médico, el doctor siempre regañaba a la mujer porque si se hubiera tardado un poco más, ahora mismo estaría enterrada 15 metros bajo tierra debido al casi cáncer que le daba.

Tuvieron que operarla de urgencia y –Por bendición al señor Taisho –a la mujer le retiraron su matriz, dejándola sin posibilidades a un nuevo bebe algo que alegro mucho al señor Taisho al no solo saber que su mujer estaba fuera de peligro, ¡sino que ya no tendría que molestarse en conseguir condones! La noticia mala, era que por lo menos tendría que esperarse unos meses para disfrutar de su mujer con total tranquilidad.

La señora Izayoi paso unos tres día en el hospital para que su cuerpo descansara un poco antes de regresar a casa. Eso ponía de muy buen humos a la familia, especialmente los hijos a los cuales se les había negado ver a su madre hasta que no regresara a casa.

-Niños –el señor Taisho llamo a la puerta del cuarto de Sango, donde se encontraban sus hijos probablemente jugando algún videojuego, después de todo era lo mucho y poco que podían hacer en esos momentos –Voy a pasar.

Cuando el hombre de cabello peli-blanco ingreso a la habitación, vio a sus tres orgullos y a su vez, sus dolores de cabeza que aun que ya estuvieran grandes, actuaban como verdaderos niños cuando se lo proponían.

-¿Sucede algo malo, padre? –pregunto Sango mirando al marco de la puerta mientras le ponía pausa a su partida.

-Debo hablar con ustedes.

-¿Otra vez con lo del concierto? ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que ese grupo no nos gusta? –pregunto Inuyasha con ironía recibiendo un codazo por parte de su hermana menor.

-No es eso –contesto resoplando el hombre –Tengo que pedirles un favor.

-¿Pedirle tu dinero a Myouga? Creo que ya quedo bastante claro que no te lo devolverá pronto –respondió burlonamente Sesshomaru.

Inuno estaba furioso y no dudo en demostrarlo golpeando a sus hijos en sus cabezas dejándoles chichones muy notables y que parecían dolorosos.

-¡Déjenme hablar, carajo! –el sujeto era más paciente que su esposa, pero eso no evitaba que lo pusieran de los nervios cuando quisieran. Los tres hermanos guardaron silencio y prestaron toda su atención a su padre –Como saben su madre regresa mañana a casa ¿No? –los tres asintieron con la cabeza –Pero también saben que su operación fue muy complicada y delicada, así que ella no podrá hacer prácticamente NADA porque puede dañar su salud –los tres compartieron miradas, sabiendo a donde ira el rumbo de la plática – Así que como yo trabajo y su madre no puede hacer nada… Creo que ustedes van a hacer todo lo que ella hacía por lo menos, un mes.

-¡¿Perdón?! –los hermanos gritaron al unisonó. Realmente esa petición no era una que les hiciera mucha ilusión poder cumplir.

-¡Vamos niños! Después de todo su madre a hecho muchas cosas por ustedes, es hora que le paguen ¿No lo creen? –nadie podía negarle eso, pero aun así… ¡El también tenía que ayudar!.

-¡Pero nosotros vamos a la escuela! ¿Cómo quieres que nos encarguemos de la casa con los estudios encima? –trato de excusarse Sango inteligentemente.

-¡Sango tiene razón! ¡Nosotros también tenemos otras obligaciones como para que tu no nos ayudes! –apoyo el hermano mediano. Realmente eran temporadas de exactamente, no eran seres místicos para estudiar, hacer sus deberes y cuidar de una casa prácticamente enorme.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo tengo un trabajo más pesado que ustedes! –se defendió el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

-Aparte de ser esposo, realmente no le encuentro otro problema a tu trabajo, padre –se burlo Sesshomaru a lo que sus hermanos estallaron en carcajadas e Inuno también quería hacerlo, pero carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

-Si también es muy duro ser padre, en especial de hijos como ustedes.

-¡Pero aun así nos tuvieron! –Sango se cruzo de brazos indignada.

-Pero yo le dije a su madre que abortara –les contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero nadie te mantiene cautivo aquí –alentó Sesshomaru.

-Su madre me azota si la desobedezco –Inuno se tiro al piso haciendo melodrama de su matrimonio "trágico".

-Ya entiendo porque también haces tonterías tras tonterías… -respondió seriamente Inuyasha con una manos en su barbilla, dándole un tono filosofo.

-¡En todo caso! –su padre se levanto del suelo y se sentó frente a sus hijos –Cuento con ustedes.

Eso era lo que les había dicho su padre, pero realmente no estaban muy bien pues a aparte de los fideos instantáneos… Cuando su madre llego, no se esperaban con el infierno que iban a pasar tratando de hacer lo mismo que su madre.

Literal, era un infierno, la cocina estaba humeando.

-¡El curry! –corrió Sango en dirección a la cocina seguida de Inuyasha.

Ambos apagaron el fuego como pudieron, y abrieron todas las ventanas para que el humo saliera del lugar.

-¡No lo entiendo! –gimoteo su hermana menor -¡Juraría que había seguido la receta al pie de la letra!.

-Si, ya lo veo… -susurro Inuyasha al ver la hoya quemada de los bordes y el contenido prácticamente no era un café apetitoso, era más bien un vomito negro.

-¡Pero en la receta dice que se tiene que poner a fuego alto durante dos horas! –la muchachas castaña encaro a su hermano mientras le enseñaba la receta que había sacado de alguna revista.

-¡Déjame ver eso! –el joven peli-plata le arrebato el papel de las manos a su hermanita, para que luego le saliera una venita en la frente -¡Tonta! ¡Dice que lo dejes durante dos horas a fuego MEDIO!.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto la joven arrebatándole la receta al joven de las manos para leerla atentamente -¡Oh! No lo había leído de esa forma… -confeso abatida.

-Diablos Sango…

-¡A mí no me culpes! ¡Que tampoco es que hayas echo maravillas limpiando el suelo!.

-¿A no? ¡¿Porque lo dices?! –pidió respuestas su hermano mediano, a lo me ella lo empujo al corredor y de inmediatos se resbalo terminando en el suelo.

-¿Qué decías? –el joven solo soltó un gruñido -Aun sigo sin entender que le echaste a la mescla para que el piso se hiciera así –la joven se agacho y tanteo el suelo con los dedos, descubriendo que estos estaban llenos de algo aceitoso –¿Qué es esto? –se pregunto curiosa y lo olio era… -¡Inuyasha!

-¿Y ahora que quieres? –pregunto mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie en el suelo resbaladizo.

-¡Le echaste aceite cocina a la mescla! –la joven castaña estaba que echa humo de la furiosa que tenía hacía su hermano en esos momentos.

-¡A mí no me vengas con eso! ¡El líquido que siempre le echa mamá no estaba y tuve que agarrar la primera botella que vi!

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡En la mañana revise la alacena y estaba llena junto al aceite!

-¡Pues entonces Bibidi- babidi- bu y PUFF desapareció! –el joven por fin pudo llegar a la cocina sin resbalarse ni caerse.

-¡Las cosas no desaparecen así como así!

El muchacho iba a seguir gritándole a su hermana cuando un olor con fragancia llego a sus fosas nasales y lo busco, y cuando llego al origen del olor su ira aumento más.

-¡¿Eres tonta o qué?!

-¡No me digas tonta, tarado!

-¡En vez de aceite de cocina le pusiste el liquido para fregar el piso, PARA FREGAR EL PISO! –el oji-dorado estaba más molesto, por culpa de su RETRASADA hermana, el tuvo que pagar la mitad de los platos rotos.

-¡Lo siento, no me fije! –se disculpo la joven muy apenada por su reciente tontería, eso también explicaba el color verde azulado que había tomado el curry en un principio. La muchacha suspiro –Solo espero que a Sesshomaru le este lleno mejor con la lavadora que con nosotros…

-Creo que lo mejor será ira a ver… -comento Inuyasha y su hermano asintió.

Ambos hermanos fueron al jardín donde se suponía estaba su hermano mayor tendiendo la ropa. Efectivamente, estaba tendiendo la ropa… ¿Blanca?... Es decir. Si, habían usado ropa blanca, pero no tanta como para que todos los tendederos se llenaran de ella… Sango miro una de sus faldas NEGRAS favoritas de mezclilla tendida, pero era… ¡¿Blanca?!

-¡SESSHOMARU! –grito la joven muy enojada.

 _Si fuera tu Sesshomaru, ahora mismo correría con la cola entre las patas…_ -pensó Inuyasha. A él realmente le valía un bledo su ropa así que no iba a matar a su hermano.

-Diablos, que molesta eres ¿Qué quieres ahora? –pregunto el joven con su rostro estoico mientras la miraba de reojo.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE HICISTE A MI ROPA, SESSHOMUARU TAISHO?! –el joven la miro a los ojos fijamente -¡VE REZANDO A QUE EL JODIDO DIABLO SE APIADE DE TU ASQUEROSO CULO!

La muchacha echa una fiera le lanzo una patada con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero el joven la esquivo, le hiso una llave para calmarla y se sentó sobre ella para que no se moviera.

-Oye Sesshomaru –llamo su hermano mediano -¿Con que dices que lavaste la ropa? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

-Con el detergente que se llama: Cloro no que chingados –explico sin mucho esfuerzo para recordar del todo el nombre de la sustancia.

-No sé porque siento que eso es algo malo, pero bueno… -suspiro cansado el oji-dorado mientras veía a su hermanita decir maldición y media bajo su hermano mayor.

-¡NIÑOS! –la voz masculina resonó por toda la casa -¡Traje el detergente para ropa de color porque se había acabado el otro, espero que no hayan lavado la ropa con clora, porque ahí estaba mi camisa favorita! –anuncio felizmente el hombre.

 _Oh mierda… Estamos jodidos._

Y no era para menos, no solo habían hecho un desastre en la limpieza y la cocina, sino que también habían blanqueado la camisa FAVORITA de su PADRE –que si bien da menos miedo que su madre, igualmente logra hacerlos temblar del miedo como gallinas –Estaban seguros que tendrían que por lo menos esconder la ropa.

-¡Rápido Sango oculta toda la ropa! –ordeno Inuyasha en un susurro.

-¡¿Por qué cojones yo?! –pregunto aun molesta después de haber sido sometida por su hermano.

-¡Bueno yo lo hago pero eviten a toda costa que salga! –Inuyasha se ofreció y casi corre a patadas a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué coño le paso al piso? –pregunto Sesshomaru al casi irse como pingüino por todo el corredor.

-¡luego te explico, tenemos que evitar que papá…! –no pudo seguir porque escucho el grito de padre y un golpe seco en la entrada.

Ambos hermanos lograron llegar a la entrada sin ningún rasguño y sin caerse para recibir a su padre.

-Niños ¿Qué le paso al piso? –pregunto el hombre de la casa mientras se sostenía de lo que podía para no caer de bruces en el suelo.

-T-tuvimos problemas… ¿Técnicos? –se dijo más a si misma que para su padre.

-Bueno… Solo espero que por lo menos tengan la comida ¡Muero de hambre! –anuncio Inuno dejando sus cosas del trabajo sobre una mesita cercana mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¡E-espera! –lo detuvo Sango a lo que su padre arqueo una ceja esperando alguna explicación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… No puedes entrar porque… porque… -Sango no deseaba decirle la verdad a su padre, es decir, había sido tan tonta para confundir el líquido de fregar pisos con el aceite de cocina ¿Quién hace eso en su santo juicio? ¡Solo ella!

-Porque el arroz se esta quemando –anuncio su hermano mayor riendo a carcajadas mirando como la cocina de llenaba de humo –Nuevamente-.

-¡KYAAA! –pego un chillido de susto la joven al ver la cocina llena de humo nuevamente.

Cuando ambos hombres entraron a la cocina junto a la muchacha, solo pudieron apreciar el desorden que se había formado en la estufa y la vaporera. Inuno suspiro, temía que eso sucediera.

-Tranquila cariño, luego limpiamos el desorden –animo dejando su instinto paternal a flote y colocando su mano en el hombre de la joven.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, aun así, la ponía triste saber que ni el simple arroz podía hacer bien…

-Por otro lado… ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? No lo he visto desde que llegue –pregunto el hombre mientras se asomaba al corredor.

-El esta… -Sango trataba de poner la mejor excusa que pudo, pero nada en concreto.

-El estaba limpiando un poco el jardín –respondió sin mucho interés el muchacho peli-blanco.

-Iré a verlo, sirve que le entrego el detergente.

Ambos hermanos rogaban en sus adentros que se hubiera echo cargo de la ropa su hermano mediano, o jurarían que lo enterrarían 70 metros bajo tierra.

-Inuyasha –llamo Inuno a su hijo el cual salió con un poco de tierra en sus ropajes y un poco en su cara.

-Dime, padre –el joven acudió al llamado y miro a su padre, rogando en sus adentros a que no se haya dado cuenta.

-¡El jardín te quedo muy bonito, hijo! –lo felicito revolviéndole un poco el pelo y le entrego el detergente –ya pueden lavar la ropa.

-¿Gracias?...

-Bueno, tengo algo de ensalada de verduras y pescado para su madre, vayan pidiendo pizza para comer ¿Si? –el hombre se alejo de sus hijos y como pudo llego a las escaleras para ir en dirección con su mujer.

-Oye –susurro Sango a su hermano -¿Dónde dejaste la ropa?

El joven desvió su mirada enfocándola en uno de los tres arboles que predominaban en el jardín verde y lleno de flores hermosas –no los confunda, si les gustaba e incluso admiraban mucho el jardín, pero la de la idea fue su madre y como decirle un "No" a esa mujer –.

-No me digas que…

-Si corremos con suerte ¡Crecerá un árbol de ropa blanca! –comenzó a reír el joven a carcajadas seguido de sus hermanos.

-Estamos muertos… -terminaron al unisonó.

* * *

 **Siguiente día.**

¿Estaba demás mencionar que su padre no estuvo contento con lo que causaron en el suelo, cocina y sobre todo con la ropa? No solo les dio un sermón de cómo unos 4 horas, sino que a los tres los golpeo en la cabeza y los castigo para que se bañaran TODAS las noches durante por lo menos una semana –o hasta que se le olvidara –con agua fría y en el jardín.

Los tres estornudaban ocasionalmente, era probable que se enfermaran. A su padre no le había ido mejor, su madre se entero de lo que su padre le hiso, y juro que cuando volviera a poder hacer alguna labor, NADIE se salvaría de su ira.

Y ahora estaban ahí, tratando de preparar los tres algo decente de comer para cuando su padre llegara del trabajo.

-¿Segura que las verduras no se lavan antes de cortarlas? –pregunto curioso Inuyasha mirando el cuchillo y las verduras mutuamente.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Después de todo, se les quita a algunas la cascara! –respondió mientras seguía llenando una cazuela con agua.

-Te recomiendo que las laves, no quiero terminar enfermo del estomago como la ultima vez –amenazo el hermano mayor.

-Tienes razón –odia admitir que su estúpido hermano tuviera la razón, pero realmente él tampoco tenía ningún deseo de terminar tres días en cama.

-¡¿Pero qué haces Sesshomaru?! –la castaña casi rugió al ver que su hermano mayor estaba por meter la carne con sangre aun en ella a la cazuela con agua hirviendo.

-La sangre también sabe bien –se defendió el joven albino.

-¡Diablos Sesshomaru! –grito la joven mientras le quitaba la carne y la iba a lavar –En todo caso ¿Cómo va el arroz, Inuyasha?

-¿Y a mí que me preguntas? ¡Te tocaba a ti!

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas y luego las dirigieron a la vaporera la cual estaba por echar humo por doquier.

-¡MIERDA! –ambos chicos se acercaron corriendo al objeto para apagarlo.

Entre la riña que tenían ambos hermanos empujaron la estufa logrando que la hoya con liquido hirviendo les cayera en la planta de los pies a los tres sacándoles y un grito de dolor muy fuerte, lo cual alerto a la señora Izayoi.

-¡Niños! ¿Están bien? –pregunto preocupada desde su cuarto sin poder moverse aun.

-¡S-si! –respondieron los tres mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltar mas gritos de dolor, no deseaban que su madre se enojara más con ellos, es decir ¡Era su segundo día sin ella!

-¿Seguros? Escuche gritos…

-¡M-me corte c-con el cuchillo madre! –respondió Inuyasha aguantándose las ganas de maldecir el liquido hirviendo y su pie lastimado por la quemadura.

-¡Ten más cuidado cariño! –aviso la mujer.

Los tres después de haber aplacado un poco el dolor, se levantaron y limpiaron el agua para después seguir con la comida –Aun que admitían que no era para nada fácil hacer la comida con el escozor en la planta de sus pies –.

-¡Llegue! –aviso Inuno con cansancio, no era para menos, en su trabajo lo dejaron salir muy tarde y no alcanzo el ultimo autobús, por lo que le toco llegar caminando a su casa –Tarea nada fácil –.

-¡Si cariño! –le respondió dulcemente su mujer en el fin de las escaleras de la segunda planta.

-¡Izayoi! –exclamo sorprendido su marido -¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Pasa de la 1:00 am.

-No puedo dormir si no estás tú… -le respondió apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Cariño… -el hombre iba a abrazar a su mujer, pero algo le indico que se acercara a la cocina.

Cuando asomo la cabeza encontró un plato de comida envuelto en plástico.

-Los niños lo guardaron para ti –le informo su mujer con dulzura.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto el hombre subiendo las rigurosas escaleras.

-En el cuarto de Sesshomaru.

El hombre se asomo encontrándolos durmiendo como niños pequeños… A veces se preguntaba si sus hijos habían madurado aun que fuese un poco y no siguieran siendo aquellos niños pequeños y desobligados…

-Se ven agotados… -susurro Inuno más para sí mismo, pero su mujer lo escucho y sonrió.

-Si, estaban estudiando para un examen –respondió triste –Soy una inútil… ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso, amor? –el hombre abrazo a su mujer con cariño.

-Si no hubiera sido por mi necedad, ellos ahora estarían bien… -la mujer tenía lagrimas en sus ojos a punto de salir.

-No es tu culpa, nadie iba a saber que eso pronto te daría cáncer, lo bueno es que se pudo evitar –le respondió tiernamente –No te preocupes, veras que estarán bien. Ahora duerme –Inuno se alejo de su mujer un poco para depositar un delicado beso en la frente de su mujer.

-Gracias, cariño…

* * *

 **Dos semanas después.**

Bueno, realmente casi nada estaba yendo mal en la casa, por lo menos ya sabían hacer arroz sin quemar ¡Y eso era un avance muy grande! – Bueno, le pidieron ayuda a la novia de Sesshomaru, pero lo habían logrado –.

Los resultados del examen habían salido y a los hermanos no les había ido tan mal. Cuando Inuyasha llego a su casa fue el primero en llegar.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de porque saque esa calificación en el examen, pero mejor así… -se dijo a sí mismo sin mucho interés mientras guardaba el papel con 87 puntos.

-¡Mira, mira! –Sango llego como rayo a la casa y se acerco a su hermano mediando mientras daba brinquitos felizmente.

-¿Qué miro? ¿Qué miro? –le pregunto sin mucho interés en el asunto de su hermanita.

-¡Saque 90 puntos! –le presumió orgullosamente.

-Mmmm… ¿Y eso me interesa? –le pregunto mientras dejaba su mochila en la mesa de la entrada.

-¡Inuyasha! –le regaño Sango con un pisotón.

-Llegue –aviso su hermano mayor mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar a la casa.

-¡Mira, mira! –le repitió lo mismo Sango a su otro hermano mientras le enseñaba el examen.

-Eso no es nada –respondió sin mucha importancia dejando confundida a su hermana –Mira.

-¡No puede ser! –Sango trato de cerrar su boza al ver el examen de su hermano.

-¡¿100 puntos?! –Inuyasha casi se ahoga de la impresión al ver el examen perfecto de su hermano mayor.

Los hermanos después de la impresión, terminaron por suspirar y Sango los miro felizmente mientras soltaba una risita.

-¿Qué es gracioso? –pregunto Inuyasha al ver como su hermana se reía como loca a su lado.

-¡Nuestras notas! –le contesto con alegría –por alguna razón, desde que nos estamos ocupando de la casa nuestro desempeño en la escuela mejoro de sobremanera.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron a pensarlo detenidamente… Su hermana menor tenía razón, desde que comenzaron con esa responsabilidad, sus notas mejoraron considerablemente.

-Primera vez que dices algo sensato –susurro Sesshomaru a lo que la muchacha solo le dio un codazo amistoso.

 **Dos semanas más tarde.**

Los tres hermanos se dirigían a su casa después de un día de clases y de que se encontraran en la parada del autobús. Nadie decía nada solo estaban en silencio caminando.

-¡Quien diría que nos encontraríamos! –los jóvenes miraron a sus espaldas encontrándose con su padre.

-¿Te dejaron salir temprano? –pregunto Sango felizmente.

-¡Fue un milagro, lo juro! –respondió fingiendo cansancio y agonía.

-No exageres –pidió Inuyasha mirándolo con gracia.

-No puedo evitarlo, me siento feliz –les dijo abrazando a sus hijos.

En el resto del trayecto no solto a sus hijos en ningún momento, algo que los incomodaba bastante, pero no negaban que no les agradara, depsues de todo, su padre acsi nunca los abrazaba…

-¡Llegamos! –avisaron al unisono.

Un delicioso y exquisito aroma los llamo en dirección a la cocina y como abejas a la miel no lo pensaron dos veces y se encaminaron rápidamente a la cocina para encontrar al causante de que sus estómagos rugieran como locos.

-Bienvenidos –su madre los recibió con una enorme sonrisa llena de ternura mientras hacia la comida de esa tarde.

-¡Cariño!

-¡Madre!

Los integrantes se dirigieron a abrazar a la dulce mujer ¡La habían extrañado! – Aun que vivieran en la misma casa no negaban que casi no la veían pues la mujer se la pasaba durmiendo –.

-¡Es bueno que ya puedas moverte con libertad, cariño! –exclamo su marido felizmente.

La mujer los miro con una tierna e inocente sonrisa, logrando que todos se relajaran entre sus brazos.

-Si, es bueno que pueda moverme ya… -le susurro cariñosamente, pero ellos sabían que algo andaba mal cuando tenso algún objeto en su mano derecha – ¡ES BUENO QUE PUEDA MOVERME PARA MATARLOS POR LAS TONTERIAS QUE HICIERON MIENTRAS ESTABA EN CAMA!

Los cuatro temblaron como gallinas y se echaron a correr por su vida por toda la casa, pero la renovada energía de su madre – Y esposa respectivamente –contra su magullada energía, eran abismales, pero eso no impedía que pudieran correr un poco más que ella.

Sango sintió como algo filoso le rozaba ligeramente la mejilla logrando que su miedo hacía su madre aumentara de golpe al darse cuenta que les estaba lanzando cuchillos.

-¡NO MAMES! ¡NO MAMES! –gritaba temerosa Sango esquivando como podía las filosas armas.

-¡MATALOS A ELLOS, ELLOS SE HICIERON CARGO DE LA CASA! –gritaba Inuno logrando que sus hijos se enfurecieran con él.

-¡NO NOS JODAS! ¡¿FUE TU PLAN TODO EL TIEMPO?! –gruñeron al mismo tiempo los tres hermanos.

-¡MEJOR USTEDES QUE YO! –sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba a sus espaldas, pero sus hijos aprovecharon tremenda oportunidad de kami-sama y lo empujaron logrando que cayera al piso -¡NO ME CHINGUEN HIJOS, VUELVAN!

-¡MEJOR TU QUE NOSOTROS!

Estaban consientes que tarde o temprano serian atrapados, pero deseaban que por lo manos cansaran a su madre para que su muerte no fuera tan dolorosa.

-¡VALIMOS VERGA! –los hermanos comenzaron a rezarle a todos los santos –Y no tan santos –a que su madre no los matara, pues tres cuchillos exactos fueron suficientes para atorarlos en algún lugar, haciéndoles imposible la huida.

Su padre fue lanzado a su lado, para que los cuatro murieran juntos. Los hijos y el padre se abrazaron lo máximo que pudieron al ver el aura asesina de su madre frente a ellos con utensilios de cocina en sus manos. Un tenedor y una cuchara les habían dado tanto miedo en sus putas vidas.

-¡MIERDA!

Fue el grito que se escucho en todo el vecindario cuando Izayoi comenzó a descargar su ira contra su familia debido a sus tonterías.

¡Que hermosa familia!

 **FIN.**

¡Holiwis! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien!

Bueno, realmente se me hacía graciosa esta idea, porque aparte de que pues me causo risa hacerla, también es – En gran parte –lo que me sucedió cuando mi padre tuvo una operación delicada, solo que aquí quise ser más flexible y que los tres hicieran el mismo trabajo –En comparación de mi :"v -.

Bueno, espero que por lo menos les haya sacado una risa (No soy buena con la comedia Xb).

Además… ¡Izayoi me da bastante miedo!

¡Otra cosa! Me estoy decidiendo en hacer el fic de:" **Convertido en pervertido"** O **"El pasado de una niñez".** Pero no me decido y me encantaría que me dijeran cual quieren.

¡Sin más relleno que agregar!

¡ADIOS!


End file.
